


Love Song

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pining, pining!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: Victor pining after Yuuri.





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago. I think it was soon after the anime ended. I found this today from my notebook so enjoy!

Victor couldn’t stop thinking about him. Only yesterday their paths had met in a way that Victor had not expected. Yuuri had been so beautiful. Right there within Victor’s grasp.

 

How was he supposed to think of anything else when his head was filled with ideas and possibilities that included that man that had captured his attention in a way no one else before had.

 

Thoughts of Yuuri haunted his everyday life. What kind of food did he like? Did he prefer jogging over running? How wonderful it would be if he called Victor one day asking how he was doing, something neutral. Anything to show he thought of Victor just as much as Victor thought of him.

 

Victor sighed, petting his dog’s fur. The creature sleeping next to him, warm and constant. Something he wished he’d be one day. A constant.

 

Maybe Victor was getting ahead of himself because Yuuri had never called since what happened. Just one word? Hello? Victor drew his phone close to himself, flipping through the pictures on his phone.

 

Victor sighed again. So beautiful, face flushed, genuine smile, free, the list could go on forever. He was in love. Surprising, unexpected and charming. So earnest. Not a quitter. Beautiful. Stunning. Erotic.

 

Victor was in love.


End file.
